


Perfect Clarity - Part 1

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [10]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: All the swear words, Cranky Tessa, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Furious Scott, elopement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: April 2019Eloping does not go as Scott planned. But it plays out as he suspected. A clusterfuck.*‘And you know what kills me the most? You know what is making my chest physically ache right now?’ His voice is raised.She stares with wide eyes.‘That the time’, he pauses to gulp down a sob, ‘that the time in our relationship when I’ve liked you the absolute least is the day we got married’.





	Perfect Clarity - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out eloping can bite you in the arse  
> And Scott is very, very unhappy.  
> Brace yourselves. 
> 
> This is in two parts.

Perfect Clarity - Part 1.

Standing in the Toronto City Hall he feels jubilant. Vows complete. Promises made. Rings exchanged. With his girl. His girl who is having their baby. His incredible girl whom he loves to the moon and back who is having their baby. No doubt about it. This is a ten out of ten day.

The dreamlike quality of the morning is a counterbalance to the literal buzzing he feels in his arms and legs. 

They’d walked to City Hall hand in hand, both with a spring in their step, talking about the logistics for the party they’re going to throw for their family next weekend. It’s the party that Tess is still calling the ‘fuck you losers, we got married and created a human being together. Suck on that’ party. It’s a mouthful but it hasn’t got old yet.

At one point on the walk, he was compelled to carefully lead her into an alley where he gently pressed her up against the wall, cupped her face and slowly kissed her mouth before he told her how much he love her. He does. He undoubtedly loves her. And she does back.

They’d manage to swing a early morning slot with the Marriage Registrar. No one around except two administrative staff acting as the witnesses. Perfect. It’s fourteen months post Pyeongchang and they still have a public profile, so they are relishing the seclusion of this private room at 7:45am.

He can’t recall feeling this loved up. She’s holding his hands, looking the perfect mix of smoking hot and demure in her soft green coloured dress. He thinks if he listens hard enough he’ll hear fucking angels singing.

All that is left is to seal it with a kiss.

‘You are lawfully wed. You may share a kiss’ the Marriage Registrar declares. 

Her eyes are shiny with unshed tears. He leans forward to kiss her gorgeous, familiar lips. 

This moment, just them, his stare and her eyelashes, it’s exactly what he wants. And what she wants too.

Until it’s not.

*

As he gets closer, her eyes change. Hardly, just barely, scarcely. No one would catch it. 

But he knows.

And he wishes he didn’t.

*

Sometimes life brings you moments of perfect clarity. This moment right here? It’s sliding into a mother-fucking oblivion.

A regretful and disappointing moment of perfect clarity.

She’d been unwavering through the short civil ceremony.

But just in this moment?

It’s all going to shit.

He doesn’t touch her lips with his. Instead his head turns to face the Registrar. 

‘Is that it? We’re officially married now?’ He enquires.

Tess straightens.

‘Indeed!’ he says brightly, signing their paperwork with a flourish, then beckoning the witnesses to sign too. ‘Officially married. Congratulations’. He passes the paperwork to Tessa. 

‘Hmmm’, Scott responds in a cranky hum.

He feels a desperate mix of fury and heartbreak. 

‘Wife’ he snaps, taking her hand ‘Come with me’.

*

He is tugging her out into the hallway looking around, searching for something. For what she’s not sure. Given it’s still early there is no one around. He’s muttering under his breath but she can’t make out the words. She’s distracted because he’s pulling her arm in very unScott like manner. Pulling it hard. It’s making her feel anxious.

He abruptly stops in front of door marked Prayer Room. ‘This’ll have to do. Ha! The fucking irony’. He opens the door.

‘In’, he gestures. It’s not a suggestion.

He pulls the door closed and locks it.

‘Sit’ he orders.

She does.

He brings his hands to his head, rubs his hands down his face and gives a resigned sigh.

Fuckity, fuck.

Her stomach drops. 

She’s been found out.

*

‘Scotty’ she starts softy.

‘No fucking way Tess. Do not call me Scotty. It’s manipulative as fuck and you know it’, he spits.

He hates being called Scotty by anyone other than his folks. She used to call him that when they were kids. She’s using it now as a throwback to the ultimate term of endearment. She’s trying to be consoling. But fuck her, he won’t have it. 

He’s onto her. He knows that they both know what happened back with the Registrar.

‘I’m not living my best life right now, Tessa’. 

If she’s gonna try ‘Scotty’ he’s gonna pull out ‘Tessa’. He never calls her Tessa. It’ll be Tessa Jane, Tess, Virtch or Sweetheart but never Tessa. The name Tessa is cold and unfamiliar. Just how he feels.

‘I should have trusted my instincts. I knew eloping was fraught with fucking danger. You will remember that I told you I didn’t want this to bite me in the arse’. He’s fuming.

He’s pacing in front of her, occasionally turning to gesticulate wildly.

‘Let’s recap shall we? I must have asked you a dozen times over the past few days if eloping was what you wanted’. He starts counting off her crimes with his fingers. ‘I asked you when we collected the rings from Tiffany’s. I asked you when we were buying my suit. I asked you when you were trying on dresses. I asked you at dinner last night’ he stops and turns to her.

‘Jesus Tess. This morning we had amazing slow, sex and as you came you whispered in my ear that you couldn’t wait to get married today. And still, I asked if you were sure you wanted to get married without our families. You said yes’.

He stops pacing.

‘Every fucking time you said yes. So you can imagine how it felt when I go to kiss my wife for the very first time and her eyes are telling me she doesn’t want to be there’.

She swallows. 

‘I’ll tell you how I felt, shall I? You want to hear the three bloody things I’m feeling right now? Devastated. Hurt. Fucked over. We only get married once, Tess. Once. I wanted it to be perfect. And now it’s tainted by the sour taste of your eyes screaming ‘regret, regret, REGRET’ at me’.

She puts up her hand in a signal for him to stop. He knows she’s trying to be calm.

‘Scott. You know how I feel. I love you. I want to be married. I’m glad we’re married’ she tries an encouraging smile. 

‘Yes, I do Sweetheart, that’s why this is such a shitshow. That’s why I wanted you with me, entirely committed to today and enjoying it as ‘just us’. Not having buyer’s fucking remorse once the fucking vows are done’, he snarls.

‘I’m right here, 200% committed to being married. I meant those vows with my entire heart’. She takes a deep breath. ‘But you’re right. I did have a moment when I thought about how great it would have been to have that first kiss in front of our family. But that thought doesn’t take away from how I feel about us or make me regret eloping’.

‘Was ‘just us’ not enough after all?’ he asks quietly. Then he’s quickly back to gale force Scott. ‘It’s too late for an explanation. It’s fucking done. Today is ruined. It can’t be undone. You ruined it’ he yells.

*

Alright, now she’s mad. He’s being an unreasonable pain in her backside. 

‘Fuck you, Scott. I’m not going to apologise for one small moment where I thought it would have been nice to share our wedding ceremony with the people we love. That doesn’t ruin our wedding ceremony. You’re carrying on like a lunatic. That’s what’s ruining this moment’.

He goes to speak but she’s not finished yet. 

‘Will you stop having a fucking tantrum. You’re not bloody nineteen and we’ve just missed the entry to a lift’.

His mouth falls open.

Then he regains his faculties.

‘That is the most insulting fucking thing you’ve ever said to me’ he scoffs.

She agrees. He’s not wrong. Comparing his disappointed heart to their skating is mean and hurtful. But screw him. This isn’t half the clusterfuck he’s making it out to be.

‘You know what kills me the most? You know what is making my chest physically ache right now?’ his voice is raised.

She stares with wide eyes.

‘That the time’, he pauses to gulp down a sob, ‘that the time in our relationship when I’ve liked you the absolute least is the day we got married’.

At that he storms out the door and disappears into the now busy hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> It’s not over yet.
> 
> We’ve still got to contend with the Moms.
> 
> Leave me a comment.  
> Scott’s upset, so I’m sad and needy too.


End file.
